Seaward
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: When Draco can't take it anymore and tells Harry goodbye, why? What would Harry do to get to Draco after he is beyond all reach?
1. Breath Underwater

Breath Underwater

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: PG-13 → R

Summary: Draco is leaving his lover, Harry, and wont tell him why until he is about to leave.

Couple: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx. Part 1 of 2 in the Seaward series.

Stormy grey eyes cringed in pain and then suddenly Draco fell from his broom. There was nothing he could do to save his own life; he would hit the ground.

Harry saw something that Draco hadn't noticed Draco was far from the pitch. Harry screamed and dove, Draco would crash into the lake. After Draco went into the water, Harry arrived. He skimmed the surface of the lake, searching for signs of Draco. Spotting him, Harry plunged his hand into the lake, coming up with Draco's cloak and eventually Draco himself. He sighed as he hauled him onto his broom and flew to shore.

He set down softly, lowering Draco into the grass as gently as he could. He leaned over Draco, putting his head against his chest, and screamed, "NO!" Harry lowered his mouth onto Draco's and began kissing him.

Poppy arrived besides Harry to see him kissing Draco, fully on the mouth, and started to speak, "Mr. P..."

Harry moved his mouth from Draco's own and placed his hands on his chest. He started to push, counting softly, "One, two, three, four, breathe..." Harry sucked in some air and once again started to kiss Draco.

Poppy gasped as she realized what Harry was doing. Muggle CPR, she'd never seen it done before. Harry repeated his steps several more times. Nothing happened. "Come on Draco!" Harry whispered fiercely as he pushed against his chest. "Breathe..."

Harry pulled back and received a wild limb flying into his chest. Draco coughed and spit up water. Slowly, Draco sat up, being supported by Harry's hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, watakushi no ren-ai."

"Domo, Drake," Harry whispered with a smile. "Please, don't try to kill yourself with only a week left of seventh year."

"I'll try, Harry."

"Mr. Malfoy," Poppy began, "to the hospital wing with you." Draco complied.

Harry sighed; Draco had gone back to the Manor and soon, Draco was going to leave to go somewhere. Harry shivered; whenever he asked about this _somewhere_ Draco always said it didn't matter. But it did, to Harry.

That was why Harry now stood in front of Malfoy Manor. This appearance was going to royally piss off Lucius and slightly annoy Draco but Draco wouldn't tell Harry to leave. Draco would understand why Harry was here. Draco had told Harry that when he left to this mysterious place, they'd never see each other again.

Harry walked to the doorstep and knocked. The door opened and Harry eyed the house-elf, "I'm here to see young Mr. Malfoy."

The elf bowed and shut the door, Harry waited. When the door reopened, Draco stood before him. "Harry...?"

"Hello, ren-ai," Harry sighed, "you know why I'm here."

Draco nodded and showed Harry inside. They walked into Draco's rooms without concern. "You can put your things in that dresser; I'll tell the elves that we have company for meals."

"Of course, Drake," Harry whispered as he started to unpack his suitcase. So, Draco was allowing him to stay in his own rooms; they'd spend their last days together.

Two weeks had past with Draco using the days to arrange his own things, for his trip, and his nights proving his sadly undying love for Harry. Their emotions were so close to shattering, so close to being severed and yet so close to paradise.

It was their last night together for Draco was leaving in the morning. "Draco," Harry inquired softly, "can we have dinner in our room tonight?"

Draco smiled. It had become _their_ room. "It is my last night here, you know; my mom will want me at the dinner table."

Harry sighed; nodding, "Very well."

Draco stood and walked away from his desk as Harry made his way across the room. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and whispered, "If it means so much to you, I'll tell her that I'd already promised to eat with you... We'll stay here."

Harry spun in Draco's arms and kissed him. "You mean it?"

"Yes, love, we'll spend the last night completely together."

Harry smiled. "What about a Jacuzzi dip after we eat?" Draco would never let them screw in the hot tub.

Draco sighed, "For our last night, a dip in the hot tub." Draco kissed Harry's forehead and walked out to make their arrangements.

The water was warm as Harry and Draco lowered themselves into the Jacuzzi. Draco leaned against the edge as Harry reclined into his arms. Sighing in contempt; Harry screeched as he felt hands wandering his hips. His swimming trunks were slipped off quickly and then Draco's pair followed. Draco chuckled and kissed Harry passionately.

Draco swivelled so Harry was sitting and Draco now in between his legs. Harry moaned quietly as Draco's hands caressed his throbbing length. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Harry," Draco said as he slithered down Harry's body and went under the water.

Harry gasped as his prick was taken into a warm, velvety mouth. After roughly six minuets, Harry exploded into Draco's awaiting mouth. Draco was swallowing his last mouthful as he resurfaced. Harry couldn't help but wonder how Draco could hold his breathe so long.

Draco smirked as he leaned over to Harry and kissed him intensely. "Draco..." Harry whispered eventually, "please, take me."

Draco slowly pulled back, moving them both to the other side, until he was sitting with Harry on his lap. Draco reached between them and slowly edged a single finger into his entrance. Harry gasped; it had been so long since he was bottom. Draco massaged the passage, adding additional fingers, for several minuets. "Relax, love."

Harry did as told as Draco positioned himself. Harry kissed Draco as he was penetrated. They started to slush about in the mostly-filled tub; Draco's mingling with Harry's. Harry placed his hands at Draco's shoulders and slowly started to rake his hands across his back leaving scratch marks cut into his skin.

Draco shuddered as he released into Harry, screaming. Harry moaned as he jettisoned into the water; slumping into Draco. "Love you, Drake..."

Draco smiled as he pulled them from the water, towelling them both off, "I love you too." He picked Harry up into his arms and carried him to his bed. He laid Harry down and kissed him sweetly as he pulled the covers over their wet bodies.

Harry woke up several hours before Draco had his alarm set. He rose and pulled on a pair of his boxers and then one of Draco's robes. Sighing soundlessly as he walked to the door, Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen. Three house-elves were already moving about in the kitchen, making fires in the entire house and talking about what to make their masters for breakfast.

Two jumped and raced to Harry's side as he entered asking to serve him. He signed loudly. "The only service I require is for you to get me things when I ask for them; I'm making a breakfast meal for Draco and myself... You can worry about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"I heed you, Master Potter; they will make one meal while I assist you in another."

Harry smiled and turned to look at the kitchen supplies. After about half-an-hour Harry walked up the stairs with a house-elf following him, a tray of food and drink in his hands. Harry opened the bedroom door quietly and went inside. He had the elf place the food in serving order on the table next to the fireplace. Harry lit the fire as he dismissed the elf.

After a short time, while checking on the heating charm that was on the food and the cooling charm on the juice; Harry walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He leaned over and kissed Draco softly whispering, "Wake up, my love."

Draco stirred a few minutes later, sitting up gradually. His eyes fell on the table and he smiled. "You made us breakfast, love?"

"Of course, I did... It is the last time I'll be able too." It hurt Harry to say it and it hurt Draco to hear it. After they ate Draco laid back down on the bed; he was extremely pale. "Are you all right?"

"No, Harry, I'm not all right."

Harry sat down besides Draco and placed a hand on his forehead, "Drake, you're burning up!"

"I have to go now, Harry, I'm sorry..."

"No, Draco! What is it, what's wrong?"

Draco sighed. "I'm dying, Harry, and there is nothing you can do about it... I need to go back..."

"Dying...? Go back where, Draco, answer me?"

"I've been dying for near two months, Harry. As to going back...I can't tell you."

Harry paled himself. "If I mean nothing to you then don't tell me, but if you love me...tell me."

Draco sighed. "That would be blackmail... my love, but... I'm going home. I'm not a Malfoy; I was adopted when I was nine..."

Harry stared at Draco. "Then why can't I go with you?"

"You'll die," Draco whispered, "humans can't live there."

Harry's eyebrow rose slightly as he asked his next question. "Humans can't live there?"

"No, Harry, wizards can't either. If you hadn't guessed, I'm not human... I've never been human."

Harry paused, thinking back. Draco could hold his breath for fifteen minuets out of water, three hours underwater... maybe longer. A superior swimmer and extremely flexible... "What are you, then, love? Have you lied to me about who you are...?"

Draco cringed. "Everything about me is true except this... My species is Mermaid, actual term is Merman."

End Part One


	2. We'll Be Together

_We'll be together_

_In some eternity _

_To that I can guarantee_

_But wouldn't it be great_

_If it was this infinity?_

**We'll Be Together**

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: PG

Summary: Harry goes to find Draco.

Couple: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx. Part 2 in the Seaward series. The pic is an edited version (Draco's hair was originally auburn, Harry's eye was blue) of Halo Bender's mercyeryocolour.

Harry sighed sadly as he watched Draco enter the ocean current. Draco was just floating in the water before Harry; a sad, dismal frown reaching his eyes. "I'll always love you Harry, I want you to remember that forever... I don't want to leave, but I don't want to die either."

He nodded, tears stinging his eyes. "I love you Draco and will for eternity. If you ever leave the ocean again, look me up..." Harry sobbed softly, "I'll be waiting for you."

Draco swallowed with difficulty; Harry was making it hard to leave. "If I ever come back, I will see you again." Harry nodded and looked down at Draco, why did he have to be standing on such a high rock?

"I'll miss you, love..." Harry paused, taking a shaky breath. Draco shifted his hips slightly and rose from the ocean, his body laid out for all to see until his abdomen. Harry's thoughts stopped there however as with another twitch Draco rose to his side and kissed Harry passionately.

Then as quickly as it began, Draco parted from Harry's lips; whispered "I love you," and twisted in mid air. He spun and dove into the ocean again, only this time he didn't look back as he fled into the depths of his home. Harry fell to the ground, moving into a sitting position. Tears tore their way from Harry's eyes as he watched the spot where Draco had just been. His mind remembering their last kiss; committing it to memory, and he gasped. Had Draco had a fin instead of legs...? Harry thought so.

Harry watched the sun set; wishing that Draco could have stayed. He stood and left to return home. Only home wasn't where everyone would have thought; home was where he was the happiest, which was lying in Draco's bed of Malfoy Manor.

The next morning Harry awoke to the quiet knocking of a house-elf on the outer-chamber door. Harry stood, donned a robe, and went to the door; as he opened it he started to fear what Lucius would do if he realised that Harry was still within the house. Harry didn't have to wonder, being that Lucius was standing at the door with a frightened house-elf before him. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, may I be of assistance?"

He just sighed and asked softly, "Why are you still in my house, Mr. Potter?"

"Because," Harry started, "this is Draco's room and it's comforting to be here. Not to mention, that I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not here... Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep." Harry shut the door on Lucius' face before he could respond; Lucius blinked at the closed door shocked that Harry Potter would do that, even to him.

Suddenly it hit Lucius; Harry wanted to be here because he really had loved his son... he hadn't been here to collect Draco as a trophy. And Lucius knew that Draco was unable to ever resurface again. Lucius dismissed the elf and then knocked on the door slightly harder then the elf had. "Mr. Potter, may I please come in and talk to you?"

Harry opened the door, face slightly showing his shock. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy; please come in and make yourself comfortable." Lucius paused inside the sitting chamber, looking at the familiar décor. After a few moments, he sat by the fire. Harry joined him moments later with hot tea for them both. "You wished to speak with me?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter, I do. I've come to realise that you're truly in love with Draco and that you want nothing more then to be with him... but it is impossible. Draco can only exit the ocean now if his..." Lucius paused, thinking of a proper word, "Mer-lover, who has control of his magics, leaves and takes Draco with him. So you see there's a slight problem here. I know that Draco will be with no one while he lives under the ocean but without a lover of his kind, he cannot return to this world."

Harry paled. "Isn't there anything that I can do?"

Lucius sighed, his lips attempting a smirk but failing. "There is one way but someone as good as you would never consent to it..."

"What is this dark way?" Harry questioned softly.

"With an illegal spell from the oldest of black arts. . . This spell turns the victim into an immortal creature, more of an animagus that turns into an immortal creature, but the victim gets to choose which creature he turns into and will have complete control... However, the Dark Lord is the only one strong enough to cast that particular spell and well, we both know He would only cast it on one of his followers... if at all."

Harry looked into the flames of the fire, thinking about what he had just been told. And in his heart, Harry knew that what Lucius said was true. "Please, Mr. Malfoy, ask your lord what he would want from me to cast that spell upon me." Lucius only nodded as he got up and left, he never even took a sip from his tea.

It had been two weeks since Draco had left and two weeks since Harry had found out that he'd never see him again. He had been only eating enough to survive, nothing more. That morning Harry was starting to feel drastic; that was until Lucius opened the door and walked into the sitting chamber. "Harry," his voice rang softly, "Could you please come in here?"

It took a few moments for Harry to achieve the feat of getting to the chamber due to his lack of nutrition. Harry flopped into a chair and Lucius sat down in his own. "My lord has given me an answer, Harry. All he wants from you are your loyalties, your allegiance and if you comply he will cast the spell on you that you want."

Harry took in a deep breath. "For Draco, I will swear my life to Voldemort..."

"I'm glad to hear it, Harry," the Dark Lord voiced quietly, "vow to it and accept the Dark Mark and I will cast the spell you so desire." Harry swore and received the Mark. "Immortel créature joindre à l'intérieur le, faire le en son choix. Sombre ombre, je ordre tu... ainsi muet lui être! 1"

Harry started to shudder and then suddenly he shifted into a merman. He started to scratch at his throat. Gods above, he couldn't breathe. He started to pale and Lucius then flicked his wand towards him. An aquarium surrounding him, filled with fresh water. Harry instantly started to breath normally. His gills vibrating action; Harry lightly ran his hands along his sides and shivered as he touched the gills at his ribcage. That was going to need some getting used to.

"How are you feeling," Voldemort inquired.

Harry looked at him and paused. "I'm feeling fine, milord, but being in a tank is not what I'd call ideal."

Lucius chuckled and said, "Turn back into a human and the tank will go away."

Harry did just that. He knelt before the Dark Lord and whispered, "I will serve you but I require the time to go and fetch Young Malfoy."

Voldemort nodded; "Very well, Harry, but I also would like it if you'll help me resurrect all the way to my younger, stronger form."

"I will once I get back..." with that Harry fled to the ocean, wondering how he would find Draco in the vast ocean. He dove in and shifted into his new form. Harry swam, not sure where he was going but something inside of him told him where to go. He glided down into a cave, dark and lonely.

Harry swam forward until he came to the other end of the darkness; he came face to face with a dazzling sapphire city glittering in false-light. He slowly entered the city; wondering if he would be able to find Draco, or if Draco was his underwater name at all. After entering a highly populated area, Harry realised that most, but not all, of the Mer-folk were blonds.

"'Ello, strangeh, I've neveh seen yoh heh befoh. Con I help yoh with something?" A merman asked from his left, speaking to him.

Harry looked at him and asked, trying to mimic the speech. "I believe yoh con, strangeh, I'm looking foh a fhiend of moine. 'e might be using the name of Dhaco."

He mysterious man chuckled. "I take it yoh ahn't fhom ahound heh. Speak nohmally, I'll undehstand yoh."

"No I'm not from around here; I'm looking for a friend of mine. He may be going under the name of Draco." Harry blushed, he felt stupid.

"I know 'ho yohr talking about, yeah 'e's heh somewheh. Follow me, I'll find 'im foh yoh."

"Thank you," Harry said to his companion as they swam deeper into the city. On a few occasions the mysterious person had to stop and wait for Harry due to the fact of lost way. They swam into a large area and stopped outside a door, it was the size of ten Hagrids.

"Tell me, friend; what is Draco's land haih colour?"

Harry blinked, that was a strange question. "It's white, almost silver; why?"

"Just seeing if you heally know 'im or not. 'e's in the next room... 'e knows that 'e's going to have company so don't keep 'im waiting."

Harry just nodded and entered the room via a small door inside the large one. Draco was within the room; he was floating before a desk. His breathing was more laboured then Harry had seen everyone else's. To make matters worse, as far as Harry was concerned, someone was talking in the halls about Draco. They were saying that he was miserable and that he was still dieing because he refused to accept the fact that he'd never see his old lover again.

Harry ignored them as he drifted forward. Draco was right before him, leaning over the desk but still far enough away that Harry could slip under one of his arms and face his love. As he did just that Draco screeched; unsure of Harry's identity. Then, when he realised that it was his lover, Draco gazed lovingly into Harry's eyes. Harry leaned the margin closer and kissed Draco softly, yet passionately. Draco responded with vigour.

Draco pulled Harry with him to the bed, made of sea sponge, and made the most madding sex possible with his lover. They'd be together forever; to that Harry and Draco were sure.

The End **Author smirks, underwater sex scene- not gonna happen**** with me writing it.**

1 Immortal creature join within him, make him into his choice. Dark shadows, I command you...So mute it be.


End file.
